onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:CrocoboyMr0/Archive 3
A propos Yo ! Bon comme tu l'as vu je démissionne officiellement donc tu peux modifier le modèle de l'Administration et me mettre dans les Anciens Modérateurs de Forum, histoire que les contributeurs me fassent pas chier avec leurs questions en pensant que je suis actif. Pour l'étiquette la même. Voilà voilà, ♨ Mr. Katana ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur juin 12, 2015 à 09:34 (UTC) Départ Pourquoi t'as quitté le tchat ? Je t'ai vexé ? :o ♣ VaLoon ♣ ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 17, 2015 à 22:30 (UTC) Topic Laisse moi m'occuper du Topic renseignant les nouveautés j'ai une bête d'idée pour tout présenter Dit le aux autres Az et Shanks que je le ferai ♣ VaLoon ♣ ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 20, 2015 à 23:09 (UTC) Tout et Rien Yo ! T'inquiète je pouvais comprendre dans ce cas c'est pour ça que je me suis pas emporté^^. J'ai bien vu que c'était galère à faire et que bon comme certains ont critiqué ton projet (mort aux opposants)... Enfin bref t'inquiète c'est sympa de t'excuser. Et si je peux paraître méchant vis à vis du projet dis toi que c'est du troll de ma part (comme d'hab), en vrai je kiff bien ton projet^^. Si tu as besoin d'aide à l'avenir hésite pas ;) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 21, 2015 à 07:10 (UTC) Salut Croco Je pensais qu'on était ami tout les deux mais apparament non. Mon attitude etait nul le 21/06/2015 et je m'en excuse. On reste amis ? _LYMNG pourquoi ai je été bannit du tchat ? Noms de persos à corriger Me voici, me voila pour les quelques modifications à faire au niveau des noms de quelques personnages : Krapadore > Klahadoll ; Crow > Kuro ; Siam > Sham Voilà ! Si j'en trouve d'autres, je reviendrai ... niark-niark ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► juin 23, 2015 à 19:18 (UTC) Petit "Salut" Salut , sa fait un bail :o , j'éspére que toi sa va ^^ Monkey.D.Max Module d'avertissement JS Yo ! Les avertissements automatique que Think a créé dans le JS sont super mais il en manque certains je pense. Si tu acceptes le fait d'en créer des nouveaux (et si think est dispo pour le faire), je pourrai me charger de faire les textes de ces avertissements. Dis moi ce que tu en penses^^ —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 25, 2015 à 11:22 (UTC) Yo ! J'ai fini de faire les 3 Avertissements que j'avais en tête. S'il y a des choses à retoucher vas y^^. La page où je les ai stockée se trouve ici => http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Mr._Katana/Brouillon Voilà voilà si t'as des questions vas y Cordialement, —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 25, 2015 à 14:09 (UTC) Ok de rien^^ —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 25, 2015 à 14:44 (UTC) Demande de Ban Yo ! Je te commande un ban pour cet utilisateur => http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:KiiD_ToZ Les raisons: * Badge Hunt (ajout d'images HS sur des pages et de Catégorie comme "Galerie") intensif (voir ses contributions) * Import d'images HS même après plusieurs avertissement Donc voilà, je préconise un ban de 1 semaine pour commencer. S'il recommence c'est 1 mois puis 1 ans puis définitivement. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 26, 2015 à 08:50 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:58 (UTC) Mémo Avertissement JS Yo ! Deux modèles d'avertissement pour le Forum à mettre dans le js: * Premier Modèle * Deuxième Modèle Voilà voilà, A plush, —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Ex-Modérateur' juin 30, 2015 à 09:26 (UTC) Page "Carte Vitale" Yo ! Je suis tombé sur la page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Carte_Vitale et effectivement il faudrait changer son nom pour "Carte de vie" et non "Carte vitale". Après tout, dans One Piece les medecins ne la demandent même pas (TT) et c'est pour ça que ça coute la peau du cul ... ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► juillet 1, 2015 à 01:01 (UTC) Quizz Wesh Croco, Madi est pas d'accord, elle veut faire le QCM comme c'était prévu au départ, désolé. --Pomon60 (discussion) juillet 1, 2015 à 17:46 (UTC) page à supprimer Yo', tu peux suppr cette page stp? http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marine_%28One_Piece%29 merci :p juillet 1, 2015 à 23:34 (UTC) Yo croc, Un gars que t'as banni a écris ça : http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:38079 ^^ comme c'est adréssé à toi je le le montre ^^" juillet 3, 2015 à 17:08 (UTC) Vandalisme À Ban svp pour blanchissement répété de pages. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:KiiD_ToZ juillet 7, 2015 à 11:04 (UTC) Amélio' au niveau de Wikia ^^ Salut Croco ! ^^ Je veux juste te demander si je me suis améliorer d'après toi sur Wikia ^^, parce que avant tu disait genre : "Du commence à devenir comme Phenix" et d'autres trucs comme ceci x') Tkt, ça ne me dérange pas trop même si c'est un peu chiant à entendre ;) xD Bref. Je veux juste te demander si je me suis améliorer d'après toi par rapport à je ne sais pas quoi ? ^^ Toi seul devait le savoir xD Et aussi si tu ferais encore tout pour que je n'ais pas de promotions sur ce Wiki comme modo, Roll, ou même Admin ? ^^ Pasque avant tu était clair déçu, tant que tu serais là, je n'aurais pas de promotions ! T_T x) Bon bah voilà ^^ Dsl d'avance si je ne te réponds pas tout de suite à ta futur réponse, car je pars en vacances deux semaines :p Et toi, est-ce que tu pars? ^^ Merci et byye re:Aye Sir ! Entendu juillet 14, 2015 à 15:56 (UTC) Problème connexion Coucou, oui tout est réglé merci �� Utilisateur:Rachel.Evans juillet 20, 2015 à 19:15 (UTC) Hey merci j'espère que tu vas bien aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que t'es bien présent x) Je pense que je vais venir sur le tchat les prochains jours vu que je me suis engagé à faire une pagex) J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ^^ Patateboy - - - Me laisser un message juillet 22, 2015 à 21:06 (UTC) Demande de blocage Yo ! http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Teddy3 => utilisateur à ban 2 mois, déjà averti et bloqué donc. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' juillet 29, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) Salut Croco ça va ? Ca faisait longtemps j ai fait une petite liste des futurs mugiwaras, donne moi ton avis après (mais ce serait trop long pour moi de justifier mes choix) *jinbei *bartolomeo *sai *boo *baby 5 *bellamy *peut etre gambia (si il veut continuer a suivre bartolomeo) Voila Portgas D. Thomas (discussion On verra ça dans les prochains scans ;-) Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) d) aout 2, 2015 à 12:18 (UTC) ThBreakers Salut CrocoboyMr0 , j'ai remarqué que quand on mets notre souris dans son profil cela marque membre depuis août 1970 , est-ce normal ? concour bonsoir, j'ai participé au concours et j'ai posté un message dans la rubrique prevu a l'effet, je voullais savoir si quelconque administrateurs avait reçu mon message, car je ne vois pas ma reponce dans la rubrique "concours" le message est-il caché? ou seul les administrateurs ont le droit de le voir? Merci par avance. Pojiwann Merci! Merci pour le titre! j'ai beaucoup apprecié cet event, n'hesitez pas a en faire d'autre pour mettre de l'annimation sur le wikia, j'y participerais avec plaisir si ils sont a ma portée! 'Pojiwann (discussion) août 25, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC)Pojiwann'Pojiwann (discussion) août 25, 2015 à 17:28 (UTC)' Bug Modèle Yo ! Juste pour t'informer que le modèle de l'arc dressrosa bug (la ligne des liens des chapitres s'arrête au chapitre 796 et affiche pas plus loin). Donc je sais pas si c'est un bug de base (trop de lien dans la boxe) ou autre. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' août 27, 2015 à 11:41 (UTC) Spoil Oii, tu peux ajouter le modèle Spoil sur la page de Kaido stp vu qu'elle est bloquée ? Merci ^-^ on a le droit de parler de tout dans le tchat , non ? parce que rayouu a dit q'il m'aurait mis un avertissement pour avoir parler de one piece Merci pour l'aide Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir montré comment fonctionnaient certains codes propre au wiki, maintenant que je les connais ça sera beauccoup plus simple ^^ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|Ray]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Rayouu|ouu]] septembre 9, 2015 à 13:02 (UTC) Bugs répétés du tchat re, juste pour te dire que depuis les bugs du tchat récemment, c'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, pas pour arrêter les bug, mais pour les voir arriver, car souvent on se rend compte que le tchat a bugué longtemps après, l'idée serait basée sur un bot qui envoie un message "signal" à une fréquence donnée, mais faut que je sache deux trois choses avant, on se dit ça plus tard ? http://sournoishack.com/uploads/50333630smoker.gif [[Utilisateur:Rayouu|Ray]][[Discussion Utilisateur:Rayouu|ouu]] septembre 9, 2015 à 20:29 (UTC) je voudrais savoir en quoi menteur est une insulte ? je ne t'ai pas agressé , c'est juste parce que tu as donné une date (5ans) alors que l'éditeur n'a jamais dis ca , on n'en sait rien mais c'est trop cours pour une histoire pareille Blog/modèle Yo croco tu peux supprimer ce billet vide et inutile (._.) stp ? PS : Dans le modèle administration y'a toujours marqué que je suis vétérand x) Pages étrangères '(Bosdo (discussion) septembre 19, 2015 à 20:57 (UTC)' Salut, oui pas de soucis : '''Salut, oui pas de soucis : http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Flota_de_Sombrero_de_Paja ' et également http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Straw_Hat_Grand_Fleet Bonjour, la suppression des billets de blogs on en parle ? Trafalgar-sama (discussion) septembre 20, 2015 à 09:53 (UTC) Trafalgar-sama Prob prevent Yop Hommyy, C'est complètement normal, la requête récupère malheureusement toujours la même personne (l'api wikia est mal faite à ce niveau). J'ai pas encore penché sur ce problème, et t'façon si même je trouve une solution, le js est non modifiable en ce moment, faudra attendre un peu :'( T'as quoi avec skip ? Djibouti-police te poursuit ? Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Celle de la page 7 ? L'image de Big Mom ? Si c'es tde cette image dont tu parle désolé, je savais pas que tu t'en occupé. merci pour le site . Et désolé pour les fautes j'ai toujours été mauvais au faute d'horthographe Fanmanga (discussion) septembre 29, 2015 à 16:30 (UTC) Création de page Yo ! Je voudrais créer la page Métalsake (le minerais rare mentionné dans le Chapitre 803 par Dragon), en anglais Liquor Iron Ore. Mais je la nomme Métalsake ou je traduis le titre anglais en français ? Mr. Sushi (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 11:19 (UTC) Ok ça marche Mr. Sushi (discussion) octobre 10, 2015 à 12:32 (UTC) tiens ton message, alors ton notificateur marche ? c: _______________________________________________ Modo Tchat http://i.imgur.com/kwVx5vO.png [[Utilisateur:Ray D. Cora|'Ray D. Cora']] http://i.imgur.com/kwVx5vO.png ''Discussion'' _______________________________________________ octobre 14, 2015 à 14:24 (UTC) Sournoishack Instable - Mesures du bot Hello Croco ! J'ai lancé mon bot Contributions/Colonel_Macro Colonel Macro cette nuit, j'ai checké et remplacé les images sournoishack (de la moitié des pages utilisateurs) par des images hébergées sur Noelshack (j'ai aussi fait un checkup complet des pages du wiki, mais ça n'a rien à voir :P) - Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait la recherche était loin de tout présenter :P C'est un travail de longue haleine, du coup c'est compliqué de tout faire d'un seul coup ^^ Serait-il possible d'informer les utilisateurs via le forum que les images hébergées Sournoishack ne sont plus supportées sur le wiki, et que si ils souhaitent afficher une image sans passer par l'hébergement sur le wiki, ils ont le choix entre ces hébergeurs à réputation fiable : *Imgur.com *Noelshack.com *Puu.sh *Pixmanga.com Merci :P -- octobre 16, 2015 à 05:57 (UTC) Création Page inutile Bonjour CrocoboyMr0, Vous avez créé(e) récemment une page (un article) sur cette encyclopédie. Mais malheureusement cette page est jugée inutile, car elle n'a pas de but encyclopédique. Cette page sera donc supprimée. Si vous créez une page, vous devez faire en sorte que cette création soit justifiée, ait un but encyclopédique et soit bien construite (bien présentée si possible). Pour plus de renseignements, réfère toi à un membre du Staff qui saura t'aider. Cordialement. Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion SBS Tome 78 Yo le croco ! Je voulais savoir quelqu'un va faire la page du tome 78 des SBS ou pas ? Si non je veux bien la faire dès que je peux, sûrement demain soir ou après demain. —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 21, 2015 à 20:07 (UTC) Ok d'acc je m'en occuperai alors ^^ —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'''Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 22, 2015 à 16:36 (UTC) wikia community AH ouai classe !!! Je pensais pas que tu le ferai ahah :p 'KingKongGun 40px (Discussion)' octobre 27, 2015 à 15:27 (UTC) I'M Back Salut croco j espere que tout va bien pour toi. T as vu j ai changé mon nom d utilisateur (tu verras ma signature). J avoue que ça fait vachement longtemps qu on s est pas parlé quand meme. Allez a + browPortgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 8, 2015 à 21:49 (UTC) PS : Je peux t appeler "le sac en croco" comme le disais doffy en vf ? Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 14:47 (UTC) Parce que mon ordi est hs mais heureusement que ma mere m a acheté une tablette pour mon anniv et voila apres je me suis recrer un compte. Voili voila �� Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 15:05 (UTC) Avertissement Bonsoir CrocoboyMr0 , après avoir fait une "blague" assez déplacé contenu des événements actuel , vous avez pris la décision de m'exclure en tout point. Mais ce qui m'a gêner n'est pas votre blâme loin de là , il est correcte . C'est la promotion exclusif de monsieur Azpp pour pouvoir s'amuser à sa guise à me m'exclure. Merci pour votre compréhension , j'espères avoir une réponse aux plus vites ! Cordialement #PrayForParis RIP aux victimes de Paris ! Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 10:41 (UTC) Test Merci encore pour la signature ! novembre 14, 2015 à 14:38 (UTC) Modification de modèle Salut Croco ! ^^ Je te dis donc ce que tu as à faire pour mon modèle si ça ne te dérange pas : J'aimerais que tu fasse en sorte que la chronologie des chapitres fonctionne s'il te plaît; c'est les : "suivant" et "précédent" qui bug en gros x) (sur cette page : http://fr.lequipage-du-legendaire-luffy300.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le%3AChapitre_infobox, c'est un infobox chapitre comme tu as pu le constaté x) ) ^^ Les chapitres sur mon wiki se présente comme cela : "Le Passé de Croco : Chapitre ...". Voili voilà ^^ Et c'est pas grave si tu n'y arrive pas, bien évidemment ;) Merci, byye ! Ok merci beaucoup ! C'est beaucoup mieux désormais ;) Merci, byye ! Ps: J'adore ta signature. ^^ De rien ;) ça te fait 23 ans non ? =) Au fait, mignonne ta nouvelle signature x) ♥ Ace Of Spade ♥ novembre 22, 2015 à 15:45 (UTC) Mdrrr XD Tu te fais vieux XP ♥ Ace Of Spade ♥ novembre 22, 2015 à 17:57 (UTC) Erreur -Salut Croco, mon temps a expiré à 17h56 , à l'heure ou je te parles il est 18h20 et lorsque j'essai de me connecter dans le tchat le message " Erreur " perciste , si tu pourrais régler le problème :D Cordialement Problème infobox Salut Croco ! Dsl de te déranger, mais je dois survenir à toi pour que tu me règle un petit problème sur un infobox de mon wiki, si cela ne te dérange pas stp ^^ Et bien évidemment, si tu ne veux/peux pas m'aider, ce n'est pas grave hein ! ;) '''Le problème :' j'ai fais un modèle 'Arc' (que je mets sur les pages arcs bien sûr), après l'avoir fais, je l'ais placer sur cette page. Puis j'ai vite remarquer que le modèle allait en-bas de la page ! J'ai essayé de régler le problème, mais je n'arrive pas. Shanks non plus, mais il m'a informer que le problème venait de l'infobox. :p Voili-voilou, j'espère que tu arrivera à régler ce problème :) Byye et cimer d'avance ! :D Ha ok, c'était tout bête x). Merci pour l'aide ! :D Et au faite, JOYEUX ANIVERSAIRE !! Dsl pour le retard par contre :/ Aller bye ! "Demande de Partenariat" Salut Croco ! Un membre (Otacon08 m'a contacté en pensant que j'étais un admin du wiki. Je cite : "Demande de Partenariat : Bonsoir, Je vous contacte afin de vous proposer un partenariat avec le forum Manga Island que j'ai repris en Mars et avec la page One Piece Ultimate dans je suis un des fondateurs. Serait'il possible d'en discuter en privé ? Je me tiens à votre dispositions pour de plus amples informations Valentin, admin du forum Manga Island et de la page One Piece Ultimate" Voilà, je te relaie l'information, bonne journée. Partenariat Suite à notre discussion sur le tchat, je vous poste les infos de mon forum : La Bannière : http://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/191315Bannire.gif Adresse du forum : http://manga-island.forumactif.org/ Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande de Partenariat Otacon08 (discussion) novembre 27, 2015 à 23:46 (UTC) Utilisateur:Otacon08 Hello Croco, J'ai fait le résumé pour le scan 809 ! et je l'ai posté et épinglé, mais je dois partir et j'ai du mal pour faire le reste du poste. Pourrais-tu le faire à ma place ? Le principal est fait, je vais clôturer le topic précédent :) Passe un bon week-end, OP4bestOnes (discussion) novembre 28, 2015 à 13:13 (UTC)